Bookstore
by beastarya
Summary: Eggsy acompaña a Roxy a una librería y se lleva una gran sorpresa.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Kingsman me pertenecen (desafortunadamente), ya que son de Mark Millar y su equipo, yo sólo los estoy usando con el fin de hacerme feliz y hacerlos felices a ustedes.

 **Notas del autor:** Es mi primera vez escribiendo de estos dos. Espero que no sea la ultima (¬‿¬)  
De inmediato me disculpo por las posibles faltas ortográficas.  
Y agradezco a Ara por darse el tiempo de revisarlo y ayudarme a corregir ciertas cosas.

 **Palabras en total:** 2695

 **Etiquetas** : Un feo intento de angst, Eggsy esta comprometido, three times shit.

Cuatrocientos diecinueve días habían pasado desde ese fatídico Día V, donde, por ocho minutos el mundo estuvo en manos del perturbado hombre que era Richmond Valentine, pero, por, sobre todo, cuatrocientos diecinueve días desde que Harry Hart, también conocido como Galahad, había muerto en manos de aquel chiflado.

Eggsy aún podía ver esa expresión de sorpresa que Harry tenía antes de que la bala le alcanzara y cayera de abruptamente al suelo, sin que Valentine fuese capaz de ver lo que había hecho. Esa imagen estaba grabada a fuego vivo en su retina y no podría quitarla de ahí ni aun que quisiera e involuntariamente, de vez en cuando, evocaba el recuerdo, y cada vez que lo hacía, los mismos sentimientos de aquel día le embargaban, como si hubiese ocurrido hacia tan sólo unos segundos, llenándole el alma de tristeza y melancolía al recordar que nunca más le vería. Mucho menos tendría otra ocasión para sentir sus fuertes abrazos alrededor de él mientras le besaba la cabeza con desmesurado cariño.

Así que, hizo lo único que sabía hacer: huir. Huyó, como lo hizo tantas veces antes de él, y renegó de los múltiples sentimientos que Harry Hart una vez despertó en él. Se concentró en la princesa Tilde y en como esta, con el pasar del tiempo, estuvo ahí para él, dispuesta a ser y a dar cualquier cosa que Eggsy pidiese. _"Cualquier cosa excepto Harry"_ le gritaba su corazón cuando se sumergía en el interior de Tilde e intentaba no recordar al hombre que amaba.

Se concentro en Kingsman, asumió el puesto de Galahad, mismo que alguna vez fue de él, y tomo todas las misiones posibles que Merlín le entregaba, sin importar que dichas misiones lo llevasen a lo más recóndito del mundo, pero, siempre asegurándose en volver en una pieza para poder estar ahí cuando Daisy quisiera ir al parque o para cuando a Roxy se le apeteciera ir por un café a Paris en el taxi submarino de Kingsman, cortesía y regalo de división asiática para los agentes que salvaron el mundo.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo el esfuerzo, contadas eran las noches en la que el chico ingles no soñaba con él hombre de impecable elegancia, y siempre que lo hacía despertaba con un agujero en su pecho tan grande como Texas mismo, pensando y rogando a Dios que nunca hubiese conocido a Harry Hart.

Desafortunadamente, Dios nunca respondía sus plegarias, por más que el rubio así lo anhelara.

Eggsy se encontraba acompañando a Roxy en la librería con la excusa de que el cumpleaños de Merlín se aproximaba y este le había estado soltando pequeñas indirectas sobre que quería un libro de James Bond o algo por el estilo, Gary Unwin realmente no tenía ni idea sobre lo que Merlín quería, pero ya le encontraría un libro digno del cerebro de Merlín.

Con vasta atención, el chico se dedica a escuchar su acompañante hablar sobre su última misión como Lancelot en suelo asiático, ya que el cuartel general de dicho continente había pedido ayuda de los Kingsman ingleses, desmantelado una red de prostitución que realmente no era sólo una red de prostitución, sino que también era parte de una pandilla que se dedicaba a la venta de armas, ilegales claramente, a bandos de guerrillas africanas. Eggsy estaba por comentar que, en una misión en Sudamérica, se tropezó con una guerrilla mientras estaba en Colombia, y que aquello no resulto muy bien (para los colombianos, obviamente), cuando ve por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre de espalda que luce exactamente igual que _él._

Se detiene abruptamente cuando le ve, o al menos la parte posterior de él, y no puede evitar que su pulso comience a correr errático y desenfrenado, preguntándose si es posible que el hombre que está saliendo de la tienda sea Harry Hart. Roxy le observa extrañada, porque ha estado callado por demasiado tiempo y porque, cuando, pareció que haría una acotación sólo guardo silencio.

— Eggsy, ¿estás bien? —la chica sigue con la mirada la dirección donde cree que su amigo mira y no ve nada ni nadie — Me estas preocupando, ¿qué ocurre?

— No es nada — dice el rubio mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando borrar de su mente la imagen que había contemplado hacia apenas unos segundos — Espera aquí, ¿vale? No tardo.

Sin agregar nada más, el chico sale de la tienda, mirando en todas direcciones para darse cuenta de que no había nadie parecido a _él_ , en ningún lado y que todo había sido algo que su mente había creado para jugar con sus sentimientos. Se regañó sí mismo por ser tan imbécil, por creer en las tontas alucinaciones que su mente concebía y mayormente, dejar que su corazón tomara control de sus emociones. Él era una Kingsman, no un chiquillo incapaz de controlarse.

Roxy apareció a su lado, sin poder saber a ciencia exacta que era lo que Eggsy había visto, pero, ofreciéndole el consuelo que el muchacho pudiese necesitar.

— Eggsy, ¿todo bien? — cuestiona una vez más, porque lo conoce y está al tanto de que el rubio es igual o más tozudo como una mula.

— Sí — murmura, ido.

— ¿Quieres ir por un café?

— Sí.

La chica le toma el brazo y le conduce a través de las calles londinenses, buscando un café tranquilo. Encuentran uno dos cuadras al sur de la librería y se sientan en una mesa alejada, Roxy pide un macaccino para ella y un latte para Eggsy. Él no dice palabra alguna hasta que llega la mesera con sus pedidos.

— Vi a Galahad.

— ¿Galahad? — Morton no sabe a quién se refiere hasta que, finalmente, su cerebro comienza a atar los cabos sueltos y se percata que habla del ex agente Galahad — Oh — es todo lo que puede decir.

— Sí, oh — repone el rubio con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos. Ella no es capaz de intuir a que se refiere con ello, mucho menos es capaz de enlazar una oración coherente, porque Harry está muerto. Lo ha estado desde hace un año y varios meses —. Le vi en la librería, o al menos creí hacerlo porque cuando salí a buscarlo ya no estaba.

No dicen nada mas hasta que llegan al cuartel general en donde Roxy le abraza tan fuerte como puede y le susurra que ella esta ahí para lo que sea que necesite. Eggsy, como siempre, se hace el indoloro y le dice que todo está bien, o que al menos, todo estará bien cuando este acostado en su habitación y pueda pensar con tranquilidad y frialdad en ello. Sin embargo, la soledad de su cuarto no dice lo mismo y el agente no es capaz de dormir hasta que son las cinco de la mañana y sólo faltan ciento veinte minutos para que este en pie, dispuesto a abordar el jet de la agencia con destino _a-quién-sabe-donde_.

Eggsy va por segunda vez a la librería en busca del _libro-que-no-compró_ como regalo para Merlín y esta vez lleva a Daisy consigo para comprarle algún libro que pueda colorear. La acarrea en sus brazos hasta a la sección de niños, ahí le deja y, sin quitarle la vista, se dedica a revolver entre los estantes para encontrar algo que Merlín pueda amar. Ve al menos cinco títulos que podrían gustarle al hombre, pero no puede escoger alguno porque todos se leen espléndidos (o al menos la contraportada se lee bien), así que toma los cinco y está dispuesto a comprarlos todos hasta que escucha que alguien habla.

— El espía que surgió del frio — dice una voz masculina a través de los estantes. El joven mira entre los libros que tiene en sus manos y efectivamente allí hay uno con dicho título, así que le hace caso a la voz y pone de vuelta los cuatro libros restantes en sus respectivos lugares.

— Gracias, señor — responde el rubio al misterioso hombre.

—De nada.

Harry Hart esbozó una sonrisa al ver que su protegido había aprendido modales. Como le gustaría desaparecer de las sombras que las estanterías le brindaban y abrazarle, contarle toda la verdad y decirle que ya todo estaría bien, que ya no había necesidad de que estuviera cada día de su vida en haciendo algo por el bien del mundo, yendo de misión en misión. Sin embargo, solo se escondió tan bien como su entrenamiento Kingsman le permitía y observo al muchacho desenvolverse con gracia a través de la librería, tomando a Daisy entre sus brazos y pagándole los libros al dependiente. Vio como este le coqueteaba y como su muchacho le mostraba disimuladamente algo que Harry no había visto durante todo el tiempo que llevaba cuidando de él desde las sombras.

Un anillo de compromiso. Eggsy traía puesto un anillo de compromiso.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Él había investigado cada ínfimo detalle de lo que había sucedido en la vida del ex marine desde el día V. Sabia sobre las misiones tan lejos de Inglaterra como fuese posible, sabia del estrecho lazo que Michelle y Eggsy habían desarrollado después del encarcelamiento de Dean, sabia de cómo, al menos una vez a la semana, Unwin llevaba a su hermana menor a algún tipo de parque o al zoo, sabía todo eso, excepto que estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Eggsy le había olvidado y ahora amaba a alguien más.

— Señorita Morton — Roxy frotó sus ojos ante la inverosímil imagen que estos le presentaban. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry Hart estuviese parado afuera de su habitación?, ¿en Kingsman?, ¿había sido drogada nuevamente? —, ¿puedo entrar?

La chica, aun incrédula, se hizo a un lado, le dejo pasar a la habitación y le hizo un gesto con el cual le invitaba a sentarse, oferta la cual el hombre de lentes declinó cortésmente quedándose de pie.

— ¿Harry?, ¿Harry Hart?

— Así es, señorita Morton.

— Pero, usted está muerto.

— Cierta y técnicamente, usted está en lo correcto — dijo el agente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Técnicamente?

— Sí, pero no se deje llevar por esos pequeños detalles que serán para otro momento. Lo que nos reúne en este momento es mi necesidad de preguntarle sobre ciertos aspectos de la vida de Gary Unwin.

Roxy asintió al comprender por donde iba la solicitud. Lancelot, por segunda vez, invito al hombre a tomar asiento y esta vez él si acepto la oferta.

— ¿Whisky? — preguntó — porque será una larga noche.

— Puro, por favor.

Tan pronto como sirvió el whisky, la chica se sentó junto a Harry y procedió a responder todas y cada una de las preguntas que rondaban en la mente del hombre y que este se atrevió a expresar en voz alta. Ella no se sorprendió cuando la primera pregunta que le formulo fue la de "¿Con quién se casara Eggsy?", tampoco se sorprendió al saber que el hombre estaba al tanto de cosa que su amigo había hecho desde supuesta muerte de su mentor. Lo que si le asombró fue que el hombre no supiera que el rubio estaba comprometido con la princesa Tilde, pero luego recordó un dicho popular: "No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver".

A pesar de ello, respondió cada duda que al hombre le surgía y, pese a que su corazón le gritaba que dijera no, acepto y dio su palabra de caballero sobre que no le diría palabra alguna a Eggsy sobre la reunión que había tenido lugar aquella noche, no hasta que Harry le dijese todo al joven.

Cuando Eggsy va por tercera vez a la librería, y esta vez no tiene idea alguna lo que lo lleva a ahí, Harry se descuida demasiado el rubio logra verlo por más de diez segundos, pero para cuando cae en cuenta de su presencia, o al menos la presencia que su mente había creado, el ex agente ya se ha marchado y Eggsy comienza a pensar que está perdiendo la cabeza.

Finalmente, han pasado quinientos días exactos desde el día V y la boda entre Gary Unwin y la princesa de Suecia está tomando lugar en una pequeña iglesia en las afueras de Suecia, pese a lo que el protocolo real dicta, la princesa ha hecho lo posible para que la boda se lleve a cabo en las afueras de Suecia con sólo 20 invitados, los más cercanos de los novios, y un fotógrafo oficial.

Eggsy sólo ha invitado a cinco personas, o seis si cuentan a Daisy. Merlín, Roxy, Ryan, Jamal y Michelle son todas las personas quienes están ahí para acompañar al rubio en su "gran día" y el resto son acompañantes de Tilde.

Cuando Roxy entró a la habitación donde Eggsy se hallaba, lo hizo riendo.

— Jamal está intentando coquetear con la hermana de Tilde — dice antes de mirar al ex marine y silbar— ¡Pero que chico más guapo! Sabes, creo que te raptare — comento mientras le anudaba bien la corbata a Eggsy —. ¿Estas listo?

— No, ella no debería estar ahí, Harry debería estar en su lugar — susurró con tristeza.

Roxanne no pudo evitar sentir la tristeza que Eggsy emanaba y decidió que era tiempo de decirle la verdad al chico, no importaba lo que el hombre le hubiera hecho prometer.

— Eggsy — comenzó, temerosa de la reacción del joven — he estado ocultándote algo hace un par de meses.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué le compraste un trajecito a JB? — pregunto riendo.

— No, no es eso. Harry esta vivo.

— ¿Qué?

— Esta vivo y en casa.

— Tendrás que disculparme con los invitados — dicho esto, Eggsy no espero mucho para salir corriendo de allí. No le importaba las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, necesitaba ver a Harry de inmediato. Busco entre los invitados a Merlín y le pidió, con la mayor calma que le fue posible, que le acompañara hasta el jet. —. Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Mer.

Le conto todo lo que había pasado en los últimos diez minutos, lo que había pasado en la librería y Merlín no necesito escuchar mucho más para acompañarle hasta al jet.

— Sólo pido que te relajes — después de decirle aquello, pidió los permisos correspondientes para poder volar y llegaron dos horas después de que los permisos se le fueran concedidos.

Una hora más tardo en llegar a la residencia Hart y cuando estuvo ahí, casi tumbo la puerta al aporrear la puerta con tal fuerza. Harry abrió sorprendido y le miro sin creer que estuviera ahí.

— ¿Eggsy?

— ¡Vi como la bala te golpeo! — grito Eggsy, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que fluían libremente por su rostro — Creí que estabas muerto, ¡todos lo vimos!

— Eggsy — susurro el hombre mayor, haciendo el amago de acercarse para abrazar al joven.

— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte! Porque podría golpearte ahora mismo, ¿cómo nos dejaste pensar que estabas muerto? Lloré cada puta noche desde que Valentine te disparó y tú no fuiste capaz de enviar ni siquiera un puto mensaje de texto, una señal de humo, ¡algo, maldita sea!

— ¿Llorar por mí? — interrumpió Harry, aproximándose al chico y dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos — No había pasado más de una semana cuando ya estabas revoloteando entre las piernas de la princesa Tilde, ¿qué clase de llanto fue el tuyo?

— Uno de mierda, Harry — Eggsy no pudo aguantar más y dejo que sus piernas cedieran ante el peso que sentía recaer en sus hombros, cayendo al suelo — Rece todas las noches por ti, rece pidiendo que jamas te hubiese conocido, rezando para que todo fuese una alucinación. ¡Te vi en la maldita tienda!, y creí que eras un simple juego de mi mente, ¡creí que me estaba volviendo loco!

El hombre trago duro e hizo que el muchacho entrara.

— Lo siento mucho Eggsy.

— No, no es verdad, tú no lo sientes. ¡Si lo sintieras me hubieras visitado, aunque sea una vez!

— Estabas con ella, Eggsy, creí que ya no me amabas.

— Nunca he parado de amarte maldito imbécil — Galahad se lanzó a los brazos de su mentor y le abrazo, temiendo a que fuese a desaparecer —. Te odio tanto.

Harry no pudo hacer mas que abrazarle y besarle, profesando que nunca más le dejaría solo.


End file.
